Education sexuelle avec Emmett
by Hell71
Summary: TRADUCTION - Emmett donne des conseils à Bella à propos de sexe. One Shot, vainqueur du Twilight Awards du meilleur One Shot en 2008. So funny!


**Education sexuelle avec Emmett**

_Écrit par Daddy's Little Cannibal _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-«Bella.» Emmett me regardait dans les yeux en m'appelant. Il était ̀mon babysitteur' pendant qu'Edward était partit chassé avec le reste de sa famille. Je le regardais par-dessus le livre que j'étais en train de lire.

J'hochais la tête. « Oui Emmett ? »

-« On doit parler. » Il s'assit prés de moi sur le canapé.

Après avoir marqué ma page, je refermais mon bouquin et le déposa sur la table basse devant nous, puis me tourna face à Emmett. « De quoi veux tu que nous parlions Emmett ? » Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise.

-« Le jour de ton mariage avec Edward est proche… » Il laissa sa voix trainer. Je levais les yeux au ciel, je détestais me rappeler que j'allais bientôt être une jeune mariée. « … d'habitude je ne m'occupe pas des affaires des gens… »

Mes yeux s'agrandir. « Depuis quand ? » J'avais presque crié. Emmett était le vampire le plus fouineur que je connaisse.

-« C'est pas le sujet. Ce que j'essaye de te dire s'est que le sexe avec des vampires est différent du sexe avec des hum… » Je ne pouvais pas le laisser finir sa phrase.

-« Nous n'allons pas avoir cette conversation ! » Hurlais-je en levant les bras au dessus de ma tête. Je fis un mouvement pour me lever du canapé mais Emmett agrippa mon poignet et me força à me rassoir. Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-« Je t'attacherais si tu m'y contrains. » Me dit-il. Je n'étais pas sur de savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais il plaça son index devant et dit « J'ai du ruban adhésif. »

J'ai mis ma tête entre mes mains. Quand Edward serait-il de retour ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett. Il était confortablement installé sur le canapé. Il étendit ces jambes et passa ces bras dans le dos du divan.

-« Maintenant, comme tu dois le savoir, le sexe est une chose merveilleuse qui ne devrait être partagé qu'entre deux personnes qui s'aiment… ou dans le cas de Jasper, trois vampires un peu mégère qui… » Je lui jetai un regard qui disais qu'il fallait mieux qu'il s'arrête là. Il stoppa et rigola. « Ca va être super ! »

J'ai gémis. « Est-ce qu'on peut accélérer ? » Demandais-je.

Il rit plus fort et posa ces pieds sur la table basse. « Ok, il y a trois règles à suivre si tu veux faire l'amour avec des vampires. »

-« Un vampire. » Le corrigeais-je.

Il roula des yeux. « Ok, un vampire. » se corrigea-t-il. « Règle numéro 1, le mordre est essentiel pour le plaisir sexuel. »

J'en restais bouche bée. « Je ne vais certainement pas le mordre ! » Un énorme rougissement traversa mon visage.

-« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais dans le feu de l'action… » Je le coupai avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

-« Quelle est la règle suivante Emmett ? » Demandais-je en me tenant les mains.

-« Tu es anxieuse ? » Il souriait. Je roulais mes yeux. « Règle numéro 2, les préservatifs sont stupides, tu n'en as pas besoin avec nous. »

-« Nous n'allions pas… » Il leva sa main pour me couper.

-« Je t'ai vu chez Walmart (= Carrefour) à Seattle, tu n'étais pas en train d'acheter des tampons, crois moi. »

Mes yeux s'agrandir. « Comment tu sais ça ?! » Criais-je.

-« Un jour, je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de te suivre. » Il sourit triomphalement. « Ca a été une super journée. » J'ai caché mon visage dans mes mains. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien dis à Edward. »

De nouveau, je gémis. Est-ce que ça pouvais être pire ?

-« Règle numéro 3 » Continua Emmett. « Plus s'est fort, mieux s'est ! »

Oui, ça pouvait.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Je l'ai regardé fixement, sous le choc.

-« Maintenant, par expérience, j'aime quand Rose me mordille l'oreille et qu'elle joue avec mes… » Mes yeux s'agrandir encore plus et je secouais la tête, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas dire le mot. « Mais Edward doit être différent. Je te suggère d'essayer plusieurs trucs comme regarder un film porno en couple pour voir comment font les professionnelles. »

J'étais sans voix. Comment Edward faisait-il pour vivre avec lui ?

-« Maintenant, je ne suis pas une fille et je n'ai jamais essayé ça moi-même, mais nous devrions parler de rapport sexuel anal… » Je bloquais sur le mot anal. Trop s'est trop !

J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma rapidement. Je repensais à ce qu'il venait de dire. « Emmett ? En quoi tout ceci est-il différent de faire l'amour avec Mike ? » Demandais-je finalement avec curiosité.

Emmett me regardais comme si j'étais stupide. « Parce qu'Edward est un vampire ! » Dit-il comme si s'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Je le regardais bouche bée, je ne pouvais pas bouger. « Donc la seule différence entre faire l'amour avec Mike et faire l'amour avec Edward, s'est qu'Edward est un vampire ? »

Emmett acquiesça, toujours en souriant.

-« C'était le seul but de cette conversation ? » Criais-je alors que mes joues étaient rouges.

Emmett haussa les épaules. « Jasper et moi avions parié sur combien de temps je pourrais parler de sexe avec toi avant que tu ne deviennes dingue. Tu as tenu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Je suis fière de toi Bella ! »

Je le regardais toujours bouche bée quand il se leva du canapé. Il me tapota l'épaule avant de s'en aller. Je déteste les vampires.

**FIN**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'auteure américaine a gagné le premier prix aux Twilight Awards pour le meilleur One Shot en 2008 et je trouve que s'est amplement mérité.

Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à cette chute ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Reviews !!! ****


End file.
